The present invention relates to a drill mount for connecting a drill bit to a drive unit.
Drill mounts are known in the art for connecting a drill bit to a drive unit so as to be able to transmit from the drive unit to the drill bit rotary as well as reciprocatory movements. Such drill mounts are constucted as auxiliary components capable of accommodating a single type of drill bit. Such components are then connected with the drive unit. The drill bit itself is frequently connected with the auxiliary component by means of threads, which has the disadvantage that since the threads are subjected to contamination with dirt, quite frequently and rapidly they will not properly operate. Moreover, frequently the material of the thread will become damaged due to material fatigue which leads to the formation of fractures in the material. Another problem is that if such auxiliary components are subjected to rotary as well as reciprocatory motions imparted to them by the drive unit, the threaded connection between the auxiliary component and the drill bit tends to become over-tightened and is then very difficult to release.